Genesis
"Genesis" (ジェネシス Jeneshisu) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary introduced in Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights. In the lore, the CEO in charge of this clan is Cosmic Regalia, CEO Yggdrasil, a former member of Neo Nectar and first mentioned in the lore of Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine. As the clan is also a conglomerate with a focus on business, they have many different departments, such as research of ancient technology, security, and offensive magicks. In the events of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G series, a beautiful beast sought power for himself, helping to start a revolution, and later helping to bring destruction to Planet Cray. After the failed attempt of destroying Cray, the beautiful beast was imprisoned, and a young goddess was chosen to help with the aftermath. Backgrounds What is Genesis? (Card of the Day, July 31, 2015) It is a conglomerate established during the period of Invasion Great War, when planet Cray was threatened by the invaders from another world. Its establishment was backed up by not only the holy nation "United Sanctuary", but also many other nations all over the world. After Invasion Great War, it became an independent company and has been growing in the business of security and combat. Playstyle Genesis' focus is on soul charging and soul blasting, a playstyle that differs from the other United Sanctuary clans. As soul blasting is a cost mechanic, their effects are considered to be "jacks of all trades", such as superior calling cards when they are soul blasted, drawing cards, returning cards to the deck when they are soul blasted, and even granting large power ups to their units. The keyword Revelation granted the clan the ability to look at the top card of the deck, and then decide if they wanted to put that card into their soul, or to leave it at the top of the deck, giving the player some control over the usually-random soul charging effects. (Note: Putting a card into the soul this way is not considered Soul Charging.) Soul Blasting is normally reserved for the vanguard, while the rear-guards are the main source of soul charging. The Witches are the more field-oriented group, using their soul blasts to superior call soul-blasted cards to rear-guard circles, while also powering up their units, granting them strong extra attacks. Regalia, however, has a more vanguard-focused playstyle, such as powering up the vanguard when a card is put into the soul, restanding the vanguard after attacking, or granting the vanguard the ability to prevent the opponent from calling certain cards their hand to the guardian circle. Although a smaller group, the Myth Guards also have a unique playstyle, requiring copies of themselves in the soul to gain power. Known/Notable Fighters *Misaki Tokura *Shouma Shinonome *Verno Fahrenheart **Amaruda Design Races Themes Sets containing Genesis cards Booster Sets Extra Booster Sets Decks and Starter Sets Extra Collections List of Genesis cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *The name of Omniscience Regalia, Minerva's original Regalia is Glory Genesis, which reflect to the clan's name. *The conglomerate named itself, Genesis, because of their ideal of "forging a new era". *Many units have names derived from Greek, Roman, Norse and Sumerian myth. *Genesis is one of 13 clans which does not have at least one Яeverse unit. Category:Genesis